


A Life's Season

by SapphireSnows18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSnows18/pseuds/SapphireSnows18
Summary: Using the four seasons to describe Loki's life.Following the potrayal of Loki in MCU.
Kudos: 3





	A Life's Season

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a poem and also my first post.  
> Positive criticisms are welcomed! ^^

# Winter

Blinking emeralds

Drifting snow

Crunching footfalls

A plan hatched

# Spring

Sprouting greens

Fumbling feet

Flourishing spells

A seed planted

# Summer

Growing doubts

Lashing pain

Rupturing worlds

A truth revealed

# Autumn

Falling leaves

Breaking mind

Repeating feats

A heart cracked


End file.
